herofandomcom-20200223-history
Devilman
Devilman, also known by his alter ego of Akira Fudo, as well as the alias Violence Jack, is the titular protagonist of the Devilman franchise, starting with the original 1972 manga series. In the main story-lines based around the manga, Akira Fudo was an ordinary Japanese teenager who became the host of a massively powerful prehistoric demon by the name of Amon, but instead of becoming possessed by the entity Akira himself took possession of Amon and with his newly gained powers he defends the human race against the demon race, bent of total human extermination and world conquest. However, in the 1972 anime it was Amon who took possession of Akira's body and developed human emotions and as such became good and decided to defend the human race from his kind. In both cases, Devilman is good friends with with Miki Makimura, a childhood friend whose family adopted him. Following the manga's story Akira is also the best friend of Ryo Asuka, the man who gave him his powers, as well as the main antagonist of the series. In the 2018 anime series, he is voiced by Koki Uchiyama in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Griffin Burns in the English version of the anime. Personality Prior to him gaining superpowers, Akira Fudo was a kind-hearted and mild mannered boy who openly disliked violence and avoided it at any given time. According to Miki, Akira always ran away from fights during his childhood, which led to him being branded a coward by others. Akira himself was shown to be rather ashamed of his bashful and meek attitude. In spite of this, he had demonstrated true loyalty to his friends and at a certain extent courage. Although reasonably afraid at the thought of the existence of demons, Akira believed in humanities ability to overcome great obstacles. He believed that human weapons such as tanks and even the hydrogen bomb could easily eradicate demon kind and expressed this belief with a passion. The only reason Akira agreed to help fight back the demons was because he wanted to save his friends and loved ones from the coming threat. To that end he was willing to partake in the Black Sabbath, despite earlier shame towards debauchery that came with it. Soon after Amon had been assimilated into Akira's body and mind the young man displayed a change in attitude and world views. He became a far more assertive and competitive man. When he and Miki were surrounded by a previous gang of hoodlums Akira happily jumped right in an pummeled them into the ground without a second notice. Earlier on, this new character trait gave him a thirst for battle. In one instance he in the manga he felt bore of beating thugs and asked to kill demons. However, this did not last for very long as Akira' humanity got the better off him. With more demons threatening human life Akira put greater priority in saving people rather then killing. Physical Appearance Manga Akira Fudo was a boy in his mid-teens, being of mid-stature and with a scrawny physical frame. His black hair was kept short, but in a shaggy style with bushy side-burns. He often wore his high school uniform of a black gakuran male uniform. After having taken possession of Amon, Akira became more muscular, with a far more accentuated frame, while his eyebrows grew larger, giving him a nearly perpetual menacing appearance. As Devilman, Akira became the spitting image of Amon. He was of a strong Satanic appearance, having a pronounced musculature, with fur covering several parts of his torso, abdomen and the entirety of his legs, save his feet which displayed razor-sharp claws. He also had a thin tail that ended in a triangular tip. His forearms were split in the middle into spiky tips. A pair of jet-black bat wings could grow form his back. On each side of his torso was a red stripe highly resembling a scar (although earlier artwork usualy depicts these as being long patches of fur). His head was likewise covered in fur, with sharp eyes, a pronounced aquiline nose and pointed teeth. Instead of classical devilish horns, Devilman had a pair of small bat wings were his ears should be and a pair of antenna growing just above his nose. Devilman's forhead was colored red and showed no fur. Anime Here Akira Fudo is mostly unchanged, save for his hair being colored dark brown with his back hair standing up. He is again shown to be well built and mostly wore a pair a pair of blue jeens and a yellow shirt with a bright red "A" on the upper left side of his chest. As Devilman, the character differs greatly from the manga, resembling more of a classical Japanese superhero. His entire skin is colored turquoise, with his head being of a darker tone. While his head still retains the bat wings instead of ears, a pair of antena and the red colored forehead, the overall appearance resembles a mask, with his nose ending in a pointed tip. His eyes have red irisis and yellow sclera. Although still just as muscular, this version of Devilman does not have any bodily fur, instead he wears a pair of dark-toned briefs held up by a red belt with a bat-wing stylized "D" buckle. His retractable wings are coolored red, while a pair of thin red stripes descend from his sholders and over his torso. Subsequent Media Most later incarnations of the character following the original manga and anime tend to combine the two physical representations. In the crossovers: Devilman vs Getter Robo, Cyborg 009 vs Devilman, as well as'' Devilman Grimoire'', the overall appearance of Devilman is that of the first manga but with turquoise skin. In the Devilman OVA series, as well as CB Chara, Devilman retains the manga appearance, but with normal human skin color. In CB Chara, Amon has the exact same appearance, but with turquoise skin. In both instalments of the AMON: The Dark Side of Devilman ''series (the manga and the OVA), Devilman resembles a more toned down version of Amon. In both the manga and the OVA, Akira's devilman form retains the bat wings and antennae on his head, however his fur is replaced with a black outer membrane. His legs and crotch are likewise covered with the same type of membrane. Here his skin is colored purple. Amon, on the other hand, is shown to be twice Devilman's height and with a more pronounced musculature. In the OVA, Amon's skin is now colored red, has yellow eyes with no irisis, a pair of leatherly wings both on his back and on his head, and also sports a goatee and a sharper nose, furthering his Satanic look. History Early life Akira Fudo was left orphaned in his late childhood, or early adolescence, depending on each individual interpretation of the character. According to the Devilman OVA series (which remains mostly faithful to the original manga) Akira's parents disappeared in the Himalayas during a geological expedition, seemingly buried alive, but in truth they were devoured by the demons that had been hibernating in the ice. As a result, Akira was taken in and raised by the Makimura family, Kozo Makimura having been good friends with Akira's father. Akira ended up growing up alongside the Makimura's eldest daughter, Miki, and her younger brother Kensaku "Tare". Prior to his adoption, Akira became friends with a girl named Sachiko, and Ryo Asuka, the son of an archeologist who was another close friend of Akira's parents. During this time, Akira met Ryo's father personally. Becoming Devilman One day, in his high-school years, Akira is reunited with Ryo Asuka, who's father had recently passed away under gruesome circumstances and had left him an inheritance. Ryo takes Akira back to his families mansion and shares to him his father's secret and legacy. Ryo reveals that his father had committed suicide by burning himself alive shortly after experiencing homicidal tendencies. Prior to his sudden mental breakdown, Ryo's father had been exploring an ancient Mayan ruin, where he accidentaly stumbled across a fossilized skull resembling a devil. The skull was dated far before the Ice Age, sometime around either the Mezozoic or the Cratecious Era. The skull was hallowed out and could project memories inside the mind of whoever wore it, thus revealing the history of the demons: ''"Alongside the dinosaurs lived the demons, seemingly humanoid organisms with the unique ability to merge with their surroundings. As they continued absorbing other animals, plants, and even one another, the devils became hideous creatures with no remorse and no understanding of the concept of sympathy, who killed amongst themselves." After much pressuring on Ryo's part, Akira wore the devil's skull and learned about the devils existence. Ryo goes on to explain that these very same prehistoric devils had survived extinction by hibernating through the Ice Age and had became the euhemeristic basis of the various monsters of myth, folklore and fairy tales. He illustrates this point by using the final chapter in the Inferno portion of The Divine Comedy, wherein Dante Aligheri observes the three-headed Lucifer frozen in the Cocytus. Finally, Ryo explains that his father had committed suicide after being possessed by one such demon while investigating their existence. Having accepted his friend's claims, Akira tries reasoning that man's modern technology could easily help destroy the devils, but Ryo gives the counterargument that "just as humans developed powerful weapon such as the hydrogen bomb, so to demons allowed their bodies to become weapons that could rival the hydrogen bomb!" But despite this, Ryo brings up in the discussion a single valid method of combating the demons. He decides to take Akira home and reveal it tomorrow night, however, as he wishes his friend to have one final night of happiness. As they are leaving the mansion by car, Akira and Ryo are attacked by two demons: Illuge and Texsch. With the car having been destroyed, the two teenagers are forced back into the mansion and hide in the underground panic room. With no hope of escape Ryo is forced to jump-star the plan on defeating the demons. He reveals that the only way for humanity to survive a war with the demons is for them to acquire a demon's powers, as a result becoming "Devilmen". He had theorized that humans were the only lifeforms that could not be possessed by demons do to the one quality that separates them from other animals: rational thought. In order for a human to gain a demon's powers, he would have to willingly let go of rationality but have enough inner strength to resist demonic possession and instead they themselves to take possession of the demon. To that end Ryo takes Akira to a nightclub he had constructed in the bunker beneath the family mansion, wherein the party-goers are dancing partially nude and consuming drugs and alcohol. Ryo believed that such behavior is necessary for becoming irrational and invites Akira to join in. Because weak demons could not break inside the bunker it stood to reason that only the strongest of demons could break through and would likely be the ones to merge with Ryo and Akira, and as a direct corollary to this plan the two of them would become immensely powerful devilmen. As the Black Sabbath progresses, Ryo instigates a bloody fight in order to further mindless behavior. True enough, several guests become the hosts of demons that had broken in by means of teleportation. Ryo is left brutally beaten and left for dead, while Akira begins loosing his mind to fear. Just then, Amon, the most powerful and cruel of all the demons attempts to posses Akira, but Akira proves stronger of will and takes possession of the demon instead. Having become a devilman, Akira murders the demons and rescues Ryo before he can be killed. Life as Devilman Not long after becoming a devilman, Akira quickly begins reveling in his newfound demonic abilities. He begins getting into fights with the delinquents at his high school, something he normally avoided prior to his transformation, and delights himself in the praise given to him by the Makimura family because of his newly acquired courage and strength. In the process, he and the recovering Ryo begin discussing plans towards stopping the demon armies. Despite his newfound confidence, Akira expresses some level of doubt, especially after having experienced a dream in which he saw a three-headed demon of immense power who's strength dwarfed Amon's. The Battle against Sirene Amon's mighty presence inside of Akira soon caught the attention of the Great Demon King Zennon, who feared the devilman would pose a threat to his plan's. To that and end, Zennon began sending his army after him. The first demon sent after Akira was Amon's lover, the avian female demoness Sirene, alongside lesser demons Ghelmer and Agwel. The trio invade the Makimura husehold, with Ghelmer using his power of merging with water to drown Mikki, while Agwel restrains Mr and Mrs Makimura with his power to make hard substances intangible. Both demons are killed by Akira, who had merely used a portion of his demon powers while remaining in human form. While Agwel is torn apart by Akira's antenna, Ghelmer is dehydrated and then beaten to death. Fortunately for Akira, Mikki did not drown to death and was brought back to her room safe and sound. But the attacks were merely a distraction in order for Sirene to catch Akira off-guard. She had broaken into the house through the roof and impales Devilman with her talons, which electrically paralyze Akira's demon powers. As she was flying off with him away from the city, Sirene intended to have Devilman delivered to Lord Zennon, so that he would be killed through "the torture of a 100 pieces", as punishment for Akira's existence being a mockery of the noble nature of her species. As she is flying above a forest, still carrying Akira in her left leg's talons, Sirene is shot in the chest and in the abdomen by Ryo, who had left the hospital after having received a premonition of his friend being in danger. The bullet wounds cause Sirene to release Akira from her grip, but she retaliates against Ryo by firing her right arm's detachable claw towards him, thus pinning Ryo against a tree and leaving him with grievous wounds. Now having been freed, Akira transforms into his demon form and engages Sirene. He easily knocks her into the forest bellow and overpowers her in one-on-one combat. But Sirene delivers two fatal blows to Devilman by summoning back her detached claw and having it chop off Devilman's left arm and then slicing his stomach. At the same time, Devilman realized that Sirene's antenna were controlling the claw's movements, so he grabed and electrocutes them, causing the claw to miss him and instead lunge into Sirene's abdomen, leaving her gravely injured. In her current state Sirene is again overpowered by Devilman, who rips off her left wing. Sirene is forced to call upon Lord Zennon for help, who sends several demons to distract Devilman, but also sends the pachyderm demon Kaim to personally assist Sirene in battle. Kaim suggests that he and Sirene merge together as their combined power would surely defeat their enemy, but Sirene protests because if her conscious were to take control of their joint body they would both die because of her bleeding injuries. Kaim makes no illusions of wanting to survive the fight and merely wishes for Sirene to win, being in love with her. To that end, he decapitates himself and merges with Sirene. With Kaim's bulky body and tusks, coupled with her own energy blats, Sirene manages to once again inflict mortal injuries onto Devilman, forcing him to revert back into human form and falling unconscious. The following morning, Akira wakes to find Ryo standing next to him, having bandaged Akira. More still, Akira's left arm had reattached itself after Ryo had placed it back on his shoulder. Ryo speculates that his survival was do to Amon's exceptional stamina and regenerative capabilities. Just then, Akira remembers that Sirene had the perfect opportunity to kill him, but didn't. Ryo answers by pointing to Sirene's corpse, which was standing perfectly erect just a few feet away from them. The demon bird had died while she was still standing on her feet and smiling do to her assumed victory over Devilman. The War on Demons The Fight Against Zann/Rasber Akira's war against the demons slowly starts creeping into his domestic and schoold life. After yet another victory against the local school thugs, Akira is targeted by a one of Zennon's demon generals: Zann in the original edition of volume 3, or Rasber for the Deluxe Edition of the manga. Either of the two respective demons has the thugs possessed by spiders latched onto their heads and sends them to murder Akira for him. Normally, Akira would have killed any demon without having to bat an eye, but he could not alow himself to kill an innocent, not even the delinquets whom he disliked. Fortunately, with help from Miki, Akira notices the spiders on the thugs' heads and has them taken off, some of them even being stabbed to death. Having been rescued from mind-control by Akira and Miki, the school delinquents settle their differences and team-up with Akira against the other spider's that are hiding around the school. The spiders that weren't killed-off make there way to the roof of the school, up there they pille-up and form the demon general in question. The general has a brief fight with Akira and his newfound gang, but decides to back away after Akira had almost thrown in a killing blow. Jinmen, The Demon Turtle One of the hardest battles that Akira had ever been involved in was the fight against Jinmen, The Demon Turtle. Zennon declaration of war Powers and Abilities Akira exhibited several supernatural powers after having taken control of Amon's body. First off, he displayed inhuman amounts of strength, agility, stamina, speed and endurance. He could easily lift objects that weighted several hundred kilograms, and in extreme cases entire tons. This strength proved especially useful when confronting demons that had a hard shell-like hide for protection, as was the case with the bulky Kaim and the turtle demon Jinmen. Coupled with his razor-sharp claws, Devilman could crush, slice and eviscerate demons of varying forms and sizes and even reinforced steel. Devilman also had a pair of bat-like wings which he could grow and retract off of his back at will. They allowed him to fly and together with his enhanced agility and speed Devilman gained the ability to glide and fly at speeds up to several hundred miles per hour. His maneuverability in flight proved to be fluid which allowed him to overpower Sirene in mid-flight. However, he was less efective while flying in a forest, with the trees making maneuvering very difficult which allowed Sirene to take advantage of the battle and overpower him. His demon body allowed Akira to survive potentially lethal attacks, as was the case when Sirene sliced his entire right arm off. After Ryo placed Akira's arm back onto his shoulder it fused immediately back on, although this could have been the result of his demonic power of fusion. Aside from the se abilities, Akira possesses a decelerated aging process, or even a lack-there-of, since his teenage appearance never changed after several decades spent as a devilman. He could very likely have been an immortal given Amon's immense physical power. While in his human form, Akira Fudo displayed greater physical strength as he could defeat any large number of teenage delinquents with relative ease. Presumably, Amon's knowledge in hand-to-hand-combat and battle tactics had been passed on to Akira. In addition to the standard augmented physical capabilities, Devilman also possessed a few other powers. For one, he could generate and conduct electricity through the two antenna on his forehead. The antenna could likewise elongate and wrap around Devilman's enemies so when he shot with lightning they would not escape death. During the events of Devilman Lady, Devilman could generate lightning from his entire body, although this was likely restricted while in Hell since he lacked an actual physical body. Another ability owned by Devilman was a limited form of telepathy which he, along with other devilmen, used to try and communicate with devilman across the world. Also, his telepathy allowed him to sense nearby demons and even took notice of Demon King Zennon while the latter had just broken out of ice. Akira could also breath fire. In the OVA AMON: The Dark Side of Devilman, Akira could absorb lesser demons by merely punching them and could even generate concentrated energy blasts. While in Hell, at the time of the manga Devilman Lady, Akira's astral form could travel back on Earth and interact on a limited basis with humans, usually in the form of a ghost. Background Information The Devilman franchise was created by mangaka Go Nagai in 1972, starting with the original manga series that ran from June 11, 1972, to June 24, 1973 at Weekly Shonen Magazine, and the anime series which ran between July 8, 1972, to April 7, 1973 at Toei Animation. Since his childhood, Nagai had been inspired by Osamu Tezuka's science fiction comics, namely Astro Boy ans The Lost World. Paralel to reading these works, Nagai had also came into contact with a Japanese translated copy of Dante Aligheri's The Divine Comedy, the illustrated version by French painter and printmaker Gustave Doré, which influenced Nagai's later affinity towards tragic hero archetypes, tragic villain characters, demonic imagery and heavy use of engraving styled drawings. Back in 1971, one year prior to the release of the Devilman manga and anime, Nagai had created Mao Dante, his first manga belonging to the horror and science fiction genres. It told the story of a young Japanese Catholic man, Ryo Utsugi, who discovers that he is in fact the human reincarnation of a demon king named Dante. The book ran between January 1 to June 1 of 1971, reaching 3 volumes in length, published at Kodansha. Mao Dante was created by Nagai both as an homage to the Divine Comedy(aside from the titular character's name being an allusion to Aligheri, Dante was visually inspired off of Doré's rendition of Satan from the last chapter of the Inferno), as well as a critique: first off, as a rebuttal for having been criticized that his earlier works had been filled with gratuitous sexual imagery, and secondly, as a commentary towards the traditional notion of good vs evil. In his first horror manga, the Demon King Dante/Ryo Utsugi was the commander of the demons, an ancient and peaceful civilization that had been turned into monsters by God for having refused him a genocidal sacrifice. The series ran for only three volumes and ended in a cliffhanger, as well as having been criticized for its violent content, which was also one of the reasons the book became rather popular at the time. Having been interested in the comic book's popularity at the time, Toei Animation studios decided to create an anime series based around a demonic superhero and asked Nagai for help developing the story. They advised Nagai to create another comic book similar to Mao Dante to coincide with the anime's release, but with the gimmick of having a human based central character. As a response Nagai launched Devilman ''in 1972, a story wherein the main protagonist, Akira Fudo, had taken possession of a powerful demon warrior in the vain hopes of defending humanity from the other maleficent demons. Several other elements from ''Mao Dante had made their way into Devilman. The show's secondary protagonist, Ryo Asuka, was just as much inspired off of Ryo Utsugi/Dante, as was Akira/Devilman. Ryo would be hinted at and later revealed throughout the manga's story as being the main antagonist, the biblical Demon King Satan in disguise, thus matching Dante's own backstory. Another similarities involved the demon races backstory and similarities between the characters of Mao Dante with the ones found in Devilman. In both of the stories the demons were persecuted by God, defended by their respective rulers, Dante and Satan, and soon after went into hiding in order to regain their strength for a retaliation against God. The character of Medusa from Mao Dante is often believed to have been a prototype for Devilman's own Sirene since both female characters were former lovers of each book's protagonist. Mao Dante also featured a villain named Zennon, who much like in the case of Satan was the hero's best friend turned enemy. Zennon's name was later reused in Devilman for another character while his physical appearance was used for the villain Zannin in the anime. In paralel with writing and illustrating Devilman, Nagai also worked on his other, better known series, Mazinger Z, whose manga ran between October 2, 1972, to August 13, 1974 at Weekly Shonen Magazine, and an anime between December 3, 1972 to September 1, 1974, again under Toei Animation. Mazinger Z ''is a science fiction story which revolutionized the mecha sub-genre, having been the first of its' kind to use the idea of a giant robot being piloted from the inside. The franchise continued using the themes of demons and lost civilizations as part of its' appeal. The mecha's name, Mazinger, is the latinization for Majinga, "Majin" being Japanese for magical being, id est "demon". The Mazinger itself bore a stark demonic appearance and was piloted by the main character via a flying machine, much the same way Ryo Utsugi piloted a similar vehicle before his transformation into Dante. The Mazinger's signature move "Rocket Punch" had been based on Sirene's own retractable claws seen in the ''Devilman manga. Several of the main villains from the Mazinger franchise, such as Baron Ashura and Archduke Gorgon, bore a strong devilish appearance, while the giant robot technology behind Mazinger's main adversary, Doctor Hell, originated from the ancient Mycenaean Empire, similar to how Devilman gained his powers from the prehistoric demon race. Alternate Versions Over the course of the past fifty years since his creation, Devilman has been featured in subsequent media, ranging from spin-off comics, a feature film, several OVA series and animation, each media presenting a different interpretation and variation of the character's role, history and abilities. Devilman OVA series: The Birth and The Demon Bird In this two-part OVA series, which adapts the first two volumes of the first Devilman manga along with elements of the third volume, Akira Fudo/Devilman is for the most part unchanged from his main counterpart. Akira is once again portrayed as being initially as a mild-mannered adolescent, albeit not as meek as he defends a helpless rabbit kitten from being killed by a group of high school delinquents. In The Birth Akira is taken by Ryo Asuka to Dr. Asuka's mansion, from there Akira learns about the demons and after escaping death at the hands of four demons (two of which did not appear in the original manga) and later participates in the Black Sabbath where he fuses with Amon and becomes the first devilman. In The Demon Birth Akira is once again shown to be living with the Makimura family. He has his fight against Jinmen, this time before the battle versus Sirene. Instead of fighting in a playground, Devilman and Jinmen are in an abandoned and partly flooded subway station, and Sachiko is substituted with Akira's deceased mother. Later on in the OVA, Devilman battles Agwel, Ghelmer and finally Sirene, however their fight is extended, with it taking place first in the city and later culminating in the forest. Amon: The Dark Side of Devilman In this third OVA, which loosely acts as a continuation of the previous OVAs, follows the events in the manga right after demons declared war on humanity. This OVA also borrows strong elements from the AMON: The Apocalypse of Devilman manga. Akira appears as a much more somber and jaded character. He fights demons alongside fellow devilmen: Mikiko, Yumi and several unnamed others. After Ryo lies to the public live on television by omitting the difference between demons and devilmen, human society falls apart as people begin killing each other out of fear of demon possession. Just as in the manga, Miki is murdered by a gang of insane neighbors, which in turn causes Akira's complete mental breakdown allowing Amon to resurface. Just as Amon launches his attack against Satan for having caused Amon's imprisonment inside Akira's mind and body, the fallen angel tells the dormant Akira to fight back. Akira and Amon have a heated battle inside their shared mind for dominance, wherein Amon seems to be winning until Akira gains his senses after realizing that Miki loved him and would not have blamed him for her death. With his faith in his own humanity restored Akira is able to overwhelm Amon and regains control. The OVA ends with Miki's funeral and Akira bidding Ryo/Satan a silent farewell. CB Chara: Go Nagai World Devilman plays the central character for the first two episodes of this three-part OVA. His overall appearance, both as Akira and Devilman, is the same as during The Birth and The Demon Bird, except drawn in a chibi style artwork. In this series he, Miki, Ryo, along with several demon villains and other Go Nagai characters, wake up in an alternate reality wherein they are aware that they are all pint-sized, with over-sized heads and with comedic personalities à la silly cartoon characters. At first Akira wishes to return to his original stature and personality, but he soon accommodates himself to the parodic world after realizing that conflict had been rendered futile do to the world's childish nature. He tried stopping Satan from killing the chibi world's God, but is murdered by Satan in the process. Satan is inevitably defeated and rendered amnesiac by God. Akira later reappears in his Violence Jack persona, on the newly created Violence Jack part of the chibi world. At the OVA's ending he is chased by Miki and Psycho Jenny for holding out on his true identity and the whereabouts of Satan. As stated above, this interpretation of Devilman, although just as good-hearted and heroic as usual is also rather goofy, swooning over Sirene's naked body and being shocked to realize that Miki had always known about him being Devilman since she had read his manga (thus indirectly breaking the fourth wall). He briefly bonds with Koji Kabuto over their mutual manliness. Even his death, which was rather tragic in the original manga, is played for laughs here. As Violence Jack, Akira is contemplative, moody, but caring for his young charges, although still just as comedic when confronted by Miki in his current form. New Cutie Honey Akira Fudo make a prominent appearance in the seventh episode of New Cutie Honey, an OVA series that acts as a sequel to the events of either the original Cutie Honey manga and/or anime. Here he is a normal teenager, although he exhibits Olympic level strength and reflexes. Here he is portrayed as an assertive young man with an iron-will. Akira is the leader of a group of male high school student delinquents, who are being targeted by the villain Lady Scorpion for her gladiatorial fights and later recruitment into her army. He is captured by Lady Scorpion at the episode's beginning, but breaks free with the help of Cutie Honey and assists her in saving the other prisoners and destroying Lady Scorpion's base of operation. Before going his separate way, Akira lets Honey know that she just gained an alley should she ask for his help. During their last discussion Akira references his Devilman persona by referring to himself as a metaphorical demon. This episode also features the fight between Akira (human) and Sirene in the opening. Devilman Grimoire Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman As the title suggests, Devilman comes to blows with the 009 cyborgs in this three-part OVA crossover. Here the character is based around his original manga counterpart, albeit once again with turquoise skin. The events in this series take place after Akira's fight with Jinmen, but before the demons become common knowledge to the human race. Act 1 After having recently slain Jinmen, Akira goes to school as usual, but unkowingly being spied on by agents of Black Ghost, a young child and a metal-faced man. At school, Miki introduces the new transfer student Eva Maria Parallels, but also scolds Akira for skipping classes to hang-out on the roof. Later that day, Ryo informs Akira of recent demon activity outside the city, so Akira goes to investigate. True enough, Akira clashes with the demon Pazuzu and emerges victorious despite having his arm torn off in the process. During the battle, Devilman is confronted by Joe Shimamura, code name Cyborg 009, who had also been investigating demon sightings following 001's premonitions. The two heroes mistake the other for a demon and as such a fight ensues, with 009 loosing an arm while Devilman is left mortally injured. Act 2 With both hero's injured, Ryo takes Akira back to his house and Francoise Arnoul, code name 003, takes Joe back to their base for repairs. Back home, Ryo bandages Akira back to health and begins researching Black Ghost, having overheard 009 talking about them, believing Devilman to be one of their agents. Act 3 Devilman Crybaby -information added as soon as the show gets released- Other Media Boku no Hero Acadamia (Manga) Devilman, along side other well known superheroes: Wolverine, Kamen Rider, Superman, Spider-Man, Doctor Midnight and Ultraman, make a cameo appearance as silhouettes during My Hero Academia's first chapter as part of the exposition regarding quirks. Gallery Images Akira Fudo (009 vs. Devilman).png|Akira Fudo in 009 vs. Devilman. Devilman.jpg|Devilman fighting Demons. Category:Anti Hero Category:Demons Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Betrayed Category:In Love Category:Tragic Category:Brutes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Elementals Category:Fighter Category:Titular Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Male Category:Chaotic Good Category:Revived Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:On & Off Category:Satan Category:Insecure Category:Lethal Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Gentle Giants Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Hybrids Category:The Hero Category:Self-Aware Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Monster Slayers Category:Teenagers Category:Casanova Category:Loyal Category:Outright Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Superheroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Dreaded Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Orphans Category:Video Game Heroes